


The Kite

by IshaGJaegerjaques_kittenspeak



Category: (Implied) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: ...basically, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Fever Dreams, Gen, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, Merged identities, Poetry, the mind of a struggling writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshaGJaegerjaques_kittenspeak/pseuds/IshaGJaegerjaques_kittenspeak
Summary: [Heavily inspired by Castiel's borrowed heaven]





	The Kite

Flasks and teapots

He forgets the difference.

One burns scalding hot

Without a cozy fabric;

Renault blares from some TV next door.

An ounce, a pence

His mind halts and dozes.

He draws baby cots

Where an angel would stop

And he sees him stop at a broken kite on the floor.

The angel's fingers, blessed

Clutch at the piece

Wordless, de-winged, feet patter out in a daze

Grace billowing

The kite now mended

In his hand, raised -

Blue and red and green. White heat

Follows the seraph as he flies it

Tugging on the string

He runs across the moor

The bones and feathers, scorched

Lie forgotten in the rot

He forgets the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> For my first work on here, I accidentally poemed. Oops. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
